Hogwarts: A History forgotten
by I'mHermione
Summary: Hermione learns that somethings can make her forget Hogwarts:A History... And at the most inappropriate times! Rated 'R' for language.


Albus Dumbledore rose slowly from his chair without a word and strode over to the glass cabinet at the other side of his office. He stood in front of the cabinet for a moment and then seemed to come to a decision. He muttered something under his breath and the delicate doors clicked and swung open.

He reached in and slowly withdrew what seemed to be heavy object. He stood facing the now empty cabinet for another moment and then turned slowly around. He held the sheathed sword of Godric Gryffindor in his outstretched hands.

"This", he said- his voice cracking, and for the first time looking into the green eyes of the young man seated at his desk- "belongs to you, Harry".

Hermione Granger was sitting a few feet away from the gargoyle that marked the entrance to the Headmaster's office. She sat on the marble floor, her back against the cold stone wall and her hands around her knees. 

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. She knew her best friend, Ron, had left after almost a quarter of an hour- and that was ages ago. She tilted her head back, enjoying the cool autumn breeze that flitted in through the open doors of the great hall, and closed her eyes. She would wait here all day if she had to.

Harry potter emerged from Dumbledore's office after what must have been at least an hour, dazed and confused. "What the bloody hell just happened?" he muttered to himself as he rode the revolving staircase descending from the office to the entrance hall. As he stepped into the hall, he felt a refreshing burst of air- the castle doors were open. 

He breathed deeply and looked around him. Hermione, his best friend, was sitting on the floor, not too far away. The slight breeze hit her in the face making her cheeks redden and her hair sway. Harry strode the few steps over to her. The sword at his side was making him feel strangely lop- sided so he stood up straighter to correct it.

Hermione must have been asleep, because she didn't budge when he squatted down in front of her. He put a hand on her shoulder, and whispered her name. He whispered because he knew that if he woke her with a start, she was liable to hex him into next week with the shock.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly. She must have nodded off- it had been a long day. Her head girl duties were more tiring than she had anticipated, and she was only in her first week in the job.

She gasped at the sight of two amazingly green eyes, inches from hers. Harry stood up grinning.

'_Probably just glad I didn't hex him this time'_, she thought to herself.

"Have you been here the whole time?" he asked, with a note of amusement in his voice.

Hermione shook her head, more to get rid of the haze that was filling her mind at the thought of waking up to Harry's eyes. He was still grinning down at her, his equally black hair and robes blowing and swaying in the breeze. Hermione did a double take when she saw what looked like a jewel-encrusted scabbard and sword glinting at his side. She shook her head again.

"Relax, Hermione", he said- "you're not seeing things".

'_Oh my god he's reading my mind again'_.

"Wow", she whispered, in awe. "That's Godric Gryffindor's sword".

Harry laughed and reached for her hand. "D'you like it?" he joked. "Think it suits the outfit?"

Hermione took his hand and he pulled her to her feet with ease.

"God, you're freezing, Hermione", he said. "You shouldn't have waited for me for so long". "Where did Ron go?"

"Three guesses", Hermione replied with a cheeky grin.

They walked slowly back to the common room in a companionable silence as they did every night as head boy and girl. Neither of them wanted to spend the evening in the noisy common room again. Hermione noticed the Harry was walking differently- straighter of prouder or something. Not the usual slouch he used when trying to blend into the background. No, he was walking like a man... Like a warrior. And Hermione found it damn attractive.

_'Maybe it's the sword-' _she mused.

"Must you keep the sword with you all the time?" she asked him. 

Inwardly she knew Harry would rather not draw even more attention to himself by hauling around a great, big, shiny sword with him unless it was absolutely necessary.

He looked down at her and she marveled at how tall he had become. He only nodded. Hermione knew that he was not as comfortable carrying that thing as he let on. It was just one more thing for him to worry about- one more responsibility. She wouldn't ask him any more. He'd tell her when he was ready, like he always did.

"Fancy going for a fly?", he asked suddenly, never having taken his eyes off her face. 

Hermione was not a good flier. She knew that and he knew that. But if it would take his mind off things, she was willing to give it a go. She nodded, with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, which was quite a bit seeing as she was actually really looking forward to a nighttime lesson from him. More than a best friend should, anyway.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really", Hermione replied with a smile to rival Harry's.

Harry studied her for a moment and them suddenly grabbed her hand. "Come on". 

They turned in the opposite direction and set off, harry jogging in his eagerness to get back in the air- it had been ages since he last flew. Hermione giggled at his excitement and at the fact that he was holding her hand. They reached the castle doors, which were now closed. They took a side door and stepped out into the dusk, making their way to the Quiddich pitch. Hermione was red in the face from running, and also from the fact that he was still holding her hand. Harry muttered the password of the broom shed and its doors swung open. He led Hermione in.

"Grab a broom" he said, as he strode to the back of the shed to get his firebolt.  
  
When he returned, Hermione was looking nervous.

"What's wrong", he asked, the smile fading from his face.

"I'm so bad at this", she said apologetically. Harry smiled again. 

"Did you just remember that?" he laughed.

He took her hand again. "Come on". 

Hermione looked at him, amused, and rolled her eyes. When they were in the middle of the Quiddich pitch, Harry mounted his broom.  
"On you get-"

"You are joking?" 

"Come on", he said again, this time with a pleading tone.

Hermione felt the broom she was holding drop from her hand when she looked up into his eyes.

"Ok", she said. "But I wouldn't do this for just anyone!" 

Harry grinned. "I should hope not. She climbed onto the broom, in front of him, sidesaddle. She felt her cheeks flush when he put a hand around his waist.

"You won't fall", he whispered into her ear. He gripped the broom handle with his other hand and slowly took off from the ground. Hermione's eyes were tightly shut and she held on tight to the hand that harry had around her waist.

And all of a sudden, they were high above the ground and drifting towards the castle. Harry knew it must be cold up here but somehow couldn't feel anything but his arms around Hermione and her hands upon his.

"Open your eyes, Hermione", he whispered again. "Its not like I'd let you fall. Who'd help me with my homework if I did!"

Hermione opened her eyes and spun right around to face him, mocking anger, all fear forgotten. Then she grinned and looked into his eyes. They were right above the castle now and the first stars were twinkling in the sky.  
Hermione's grip on Harry's hand tightened- not from fear, but from the intensity of his stare. His face was serious again.

"I won't let you fall", he repeated- quietly and without a trace of playfulness.

He thought she was still scared.

He pulled her closer. "I'd never let you fall," he said again, and with such intensity that Hermione knew he was not talking about the broomstick ride.

"I know", she breathed- still unable to look away from his eyes. Though the night was cold, neither could feel it. Hermione could see the guilt in Harry's eyes and know what he was thinking. 

"It's not your fault, Harry", she whispered. Her face was inches from his and she felt hypnotized by his eyes.

Harry's hand tightened around hers this time but he didn't say anything. He was lost in her eyes- in the concern and anxiety that lay behind them, invisible to all but him. He wanted to reassure her but he didn't know what to say.

Only an hour ago, Dumbledore had presented him with a sword with which to kill Voldemort. How could he reassure her about that?

Hermione raised her hand to brush her hair behind her ears, but harry got there first. His hand lingered for longer than was necessary on her face until she took it in hers. She looked down at his hand, stroking circles on it in reassurance.

"I'm alive Harry", she said. "And that is because of you, not in spite of you!"

Harry's eyes had not left her face. He felt like he should do something to take his mind off the fact that he wanted to kiss her- the situation was way too intense- but he found he couldn't move.  
Hermione looked up again and, unable to stop herself, raised her hand to Harry's face. Harry couldn't help but smile. They stayed like that for a minute, comfortably gazing into each other's eyes.

"Hermione...I -", whispered Harry after a few seconds. The air was deathly still and the sound seemed to amplify in the space. He held her still tightly against him and lowered his face to hers. 

His lips were a mere two inches from hers when she breathed, "I love you too".

Hermione's arms reached around behind Harry's neck and she intertwined her fingers in his amazingly soft hair. She rested her forehead against his and slowly, their lips moved together until, eventually, they met.

Hermione's fingers twirled in his hair, as their kiss became more passionate- her lips parting for Harry's tongue.

'_Oh my god, I'm kissing Harry!' _came a voice in Hermione's head, complete with firework like colours flashing behind her closed eyelids.

Harry felt Hermione gasp as his lips left hers and moved to her neck. He smiled to himself at the situation he was in. All he could think of was Hermione and that was quite enough for the time being. Little did they know that below on the castle, the Halloween feast was in full swing...   
  
The annual Halloween feast was in full swing. The pumpkin juice was flowing and the vast majority of the students were on a sugar rush, having sampled the vast array of sweets and puddings provided as a traditional Halloween treat.

A few people in the Hall noticed that Harry was missing.

Dumbledore presumed that he was in his dormitory. It was only natural that he would need time to contemplate the events of the day. The sword was a great responsibility.

Ron Weasely, however, did notice that both of his best friends were missing. Fortunately, however, he was a bit preoccupied at the moment sharing guilty glances across the room with a certain Ravenclaw to worry too much.

Only when Neville almost choked on a large toffee apple while staring wildly at the enchanted ceiling did Ron tear his eyes away from the Ravenclaw table and look up.

"Fucking Hell!" he yelled, causing professor Trelawney to faint.

Professor Dumbledore smiled benignly when he saw what Ron was looking at. Professor McGonagall, however, took a less lenient approach. She sprang up from her chair, scandalized and shrieking like a mad woman. Needless to say, however, not many were paying attention to her.

At this stage, every single person in the great hall was staring wide- eyed at the enchanted ceiling.

There was a deafening silence as they watched their beloved (or despised) Harry Potter lean in to kiss his best friend. Some of the girls then 'oooh'ed and 'ahh'ed, while others muttered amongst themselves- apparently put out.

Harry was not unpopular with the female population of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Hermione was. And judging by the contemptuous looks that seemed to be extremely contagious, this was likely to intensify.

Ron tried to comprehend what he was seeing. And failed. He was still standing, as was Professor McGonagall, who seemed to have forgotten about his previous outburst. She was gazing at the ceiling, not really seeing what was there and looking nostalgic.

Dumbledore's gaze shifted from the floating figures of Harry and Hermione against the starry sky the assembled students, none of whom had taken their eyes of the couple yet. Maybe it was the enchantment on the ceiling or maybe it was the stillness of the night, but the pair could be seen so clearly that every move of their lips was under scrutiny.

It was only when Harry started to kiss Hermione's neck and the assembled girls nearly lost the run of themselves that Dumbledore decided to protect their dying dignity and call them down. He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Some students noticed him shake with suppressed laughter as he passed Ron, who was indigo at this stage on account of the fact that he seemed to have stopped breathing.

Dumbledore looked up once again once he was outside. He wanted to do something without interrupting them but he was too far away to cast an invisibility spell. He'd have to call them down. He chuckled again. "Harry", he called. His voice carried up to them on a breeze.

Harry pulled away from Hermione. He was vaguely aware of someone calling his name but was too dazed too understand its implications. He smiled widely (and stupidly) at Hermione who, to his immense relief, did the same. That was until she looked down, saw professor Dumbledore, and shrieked. A flush crept up her neck and face like a crimson wave. Harry looked down and Hermione saw the smile slide off his face.

"Bloody Hell".

Dumbledore was looking up at them, one hand raised in greeting, and the sound of his laughter clear as day. Harry's brain found time be amused at the situation. Little did he know... He brought the broom slowly to the ground- Hermione's head buried in the crook of his neck with embarrassment. Harry knew that she would rather face a blast-ended skrewt, wandless, than have the Headmaster catch her kissing a boy. And kissing Harry, at that.

"Nice show", said Dumbledore, with a pronounced twinkle in his eye.

But neither Harry nor Hermione had any idea what he was talking about.

"Come in and have some food. I daresay you're hungry". 

Hermione groaned. They fell into step behind him as he walked back to the great hall- Hermione still looking for ways to hide her face. Harry laughed when he caught her eye. He took her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

They walked into the Great Hall a minute later to complete silence. Most faces were turned to where they stood in the doorway. Ron, however, was still staring at the ceiling, apparently torn between horror and disbelief. He was waiting for his brain to register what he had just seen. Harry looked around the Hall, and then at Hermione- perplexed at the silence that greeted them.

Ginny then caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. This seemed to signal a reaction from the students because, as one, they let out a cheer so loud it made Harry jump. This was Ron's cue to tear his eyes away from the enchanted ceiling to where his friends stood. He shook his head roughly, dazed, and looked back up. Then he looked at them again.

The students were now laughing at Ron. Something seemed to slide into place in Hermione and Harry's heads at Ron's actions. Hermione turned, if possible, an even darker shade of Red. She and Harry stared up at the ceiling with looks of dawning comprehension. Two owls flew across the night sky. "Shit".

Hermione pulled on his hand and dragged him to their seats beside Ron. Harry and Hermione put a hand each on Ron's shoulders as they passed and pressed down hard, forcing him to sit down. They took their seats. Even the Slytherins were positively wetting themselves with laughter at this stage.

Eventually the laughter subsided except for intermittent bursts from those people who thought back on it and had to laugh again, triggering a mass giggle. Though the majority of students were still looking at her, Hermione's face returned to its normal colour. Dumbledore and McGonagall were laughing at something at the staff table and Ron was still staring at the ceiling every now and then.

"Tut, tut, Hermione", said Harry audibly, and mimicking her voice. "Honestly, haven't you ever read Hogwarts: A History?!"

Hermione smacked him hard against the back of the head.

"Ow!" he said in a whiny voice, though still grinning.

Hermione put her hand on his leg under the table and leaned in to whisper seductively in his ear. "And what're you going to do about it Harry?"  
  
The End


End file.
